Forever
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Magnus wants forever with Alec just takes something sad to make him realize that. Set on the promo for the season 2 finale


It had begun the final battle. Hell had invaded Earth stronger then before. Alec just wished he had had the chance to say goodbye to Magnus, to explain why he did what he did.

The shadowhunters had seperated all over New York to cover as much ground as possible in groups of three.

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were on the street in front of none other then Magnus's apartment. Alec had chosen it so he could somewhat still protect Magnus at the end.

Looking up he knew it had started when the dragons of Edom started circling the city.

Alec gave a 'be careful' look to his siblings and notching a arrow in his bow he aimed and prepared for battle.

Magnus came out on his balcony eyes wide in shock at the chaos that had begun. Asmodeus had tried to offer him everything to rule Edom with him but he kept refusing. He knew the shadowhunters were out fighting and deep down he hoped Alexander would be careful.

Looking around Alec could seeing the bodies and goo piling up around them. Their clothes were splashed with it, their blades coated in it. He could sense Magnus close by most likely in his apartment. He held onto his memory to fight, to have something good to hold onto.

He had spoken with the silent brothers who had told him that his love was rare, it was pure true love. So he used it push forward in battle. He could tell they had all used their stamina runes multiple times and he wasn't sure how much longer they would last.

Suddenly a fire message appeared before him. Snatching it he read it, it bringing a smile to his face.

_With the vampires, Raphael and Simon and helping them defend the hotel need to help each other in this new world. - clary_

Alec was happy someone was helping Magnus's son he knew if he lost him too it would kill him.

Suddenly he heard Jace yell that there was another hoard heading their way. He quickly activated his rune again and got ready to fight again.

It was halfway through the battle when Alec stumbled losing energy and strength when he heard a yell from above and he knew it was Magnus witnessing it.

He stabbed the first demon in front of him but it didn't matter cause another one grabbed him from behind, it's nails stabbing through his chest.

"NOO!,"

"Do you see now son why he was a weakness, afterall he even made the deal to break your heart so you would be mine again,"

"What?,"

"Yes, and now he is dying and you will never be weak again," Asmodeus laughed as he thought he was winning.

Suddenly a blast of magic, pure white as a clear sky, shot out from Magnus's hand enveloping Asmodeus and making him scream as he was forced back to Edom roughly.

Quickly portalling down to where Alec laid on the gorund Magnus fell to his knees.

"PLease please Alexander hold on," Magnus pled as he used his magic letting it swarm over Alexander to close and heal him.

"Ma..gnus,"

"Shh love please just stay awake while I do this," he said not realizing that the magic he was using was not only his but the magic of true love.

"Sor..ry, you were..unhappy, traded it for you to smile again,"

"I know you did you silly Nephiliam, and you will be throughly punished for it when I get you healed and locked away in our place for a long time,"

"Ho..me?,"

"Yes Alexander home, you and I are going to have a long talk about what to do and what not to do but first i'm going to heal you then kiss you,"

"Still..want me?,"

"Forever, that's why I'm casting the immortality spell with this," that made Alec's eyes go wide in surprise.

He noticed Izzy a moment later and smiled at her as she grabbed his hand as Magnus worked on him.

Jace ran up a few minutes later and let out a shaky breath at seeing his brother still alive.

"Almost done then you two can help me get his ass upstairs cause im losing strength from using this much magic,"

"Sure anything Magnus," Jace agreed as he was the last pieces of Alec's chest close up.

"Ok take him up," Magnus ordered watching as Jace grabbed Alec and lugged him himself into the building while Izzy stayed near him.

"Thank you Isabella,"

"You're welcome, you know he never wanted to hurt you don't push him away he wants forever with you but did what he thought you wanted,"

"Isabella, I love him I won't be letting him go anytime soon,"

"I'm happy to hear that," she gave him a smile as they made their way in to his apartment.

Laying Alec on the couch Magnus could see Jace glancing to the window.

"Go, if he wakes up from his nap I'll text you, go check on the others,"

"Thanks man," Jace nodded taking one last look at his brother who had fallen asleep on his back on the way upstairs.

He and Isabella took off to go help the other as Magnus sat down beside Alexander.

"Don't ever do that to me again young man, i never want to see any holes in your body or to be seperated from you for any period of time again,"

"Mmm won't," Alec said opening his eyes slightly.

"Good boy now sleep love and just be thankful every thing is back to normal,"

"It is," Alec said grabbing Magnus's hand and clutching it close as he went back to sleep making Magnus smile.

Looking out the window Magnus was happy it was all over. The demons wre being killed off, the portal to Edom was closed by another warlock he would guess, and his father was gone.

He now had his life back in his hands and that is how it would always be, happy ever after with his Alexander,


End file.
